Crush
by Miraculousplatypus104
Summary: Ladybug has a crush and does not know how to tell him, So she turns to chat noir for help


Ladybug and chat noir were sitting on the edge of a random building they came across on

Chat looked at LB seeing fear in her eyes

" m'lady" chat asked "what's wrong "

"nothing kitty, don't worry"

" how can I not worry about ml'ady"

" chat stood on his feet faster than a rocket"

Ladybug looked behind her at to big green eyes staring at her

Ladybug gestured her hand for chat noir to sit next to her

Chat looked at her in surprise and sat close to her

"Kitty can I ask you something "

"Anything"

" wellihavethiscrushandidontknowhowtoaskhimout"

"Ok ok I can't understand you bugaboo can you please talk slower"

Ladybug sighed

" I have this crush and I want to ask him out but... I don't know how"

Chat noirs heart broke in two as he heard his first love say this

"Oh"

Chat noir said as he tried to hold back tears

"Oh ? What do you mean by oh"

" I was a bit surprised that's all, what are you asking of me ml'ady"

" well" ladybug continued " I'm asking you how would you like to be asked out or confessed to"

Chat was taken back from what she said

" I.. I would love you be told by the person themselves for starters"

As he was rambling on he thought to his self why he was tell her this

" then I'll want her to come over to me wisper in my ear a pawsome pun all sexy like, we'd look in to each other's eyes and than she'll passionately kiss me"

"Wow" she said "you really know what you want"

"Don't you kitty"

She gave him a smile than quickly lept onto her feet

Chat noir looked at her with a confused looked on his face

" what... are you doing"

" I'm going to tell him"

" ok.. wait but it's 2:00 in the morning"

" I know see you later"

Before chat noir could say anything she was gone

2 mins later

Ladybug walked in chat noirs direction With a bag of freshly baked pastries

Chat noir looked up and jumped to his feet

" what are you doing here LB I thought you wh-

Before he could finish ladybug dropped the bag and ran into his arms

Clearly surprised chat didn't say anything

Just than LB put her lips close to her partners ear and said

" I Purrposly asked you those questions so I could do it right"

Ladybug looked into chat noirs eyes an passionately kissed him

Astonished, chat didn't move but after realising what just happened he wrapped his arms around her

After 30 secs of kissing they broke

Both chat and LB pressed their foreheads together and lovingly looked into each other's eyes

" I love you kitty I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier but I was scared"

" there's no to be scared of bagaboo I love you ok"

And I will never stop loving you

(At Marinettes house)

Marinette flopped on her bed surprised at her self for what she had done.

"Marinette"

Marinette heard a squeaky voice above her head

"Oh Tikki" Marinette said "I don't know what I've done"

" I don't know what you mean Marinette"

" Tikki i don't know what to do, what am I going to say to him at school tomorrow"

"What do you mean, he doesn't know that your ladybug or that you know that he's chat noir"

" but what if he does know know that I'm ladybug"

"Marinette"

"And he hates my civilian self"

"Marinette"

"Than he'll hate me forever"

"MARINETTE" Tikki yelled getting marinette to look at her, surprised that Tikki yelled

"Your thinking to much into things" Tikki said "He doesn't know that your ladybug and even if he did than why did he say that he loved you"

Marinette sighed, realising that her little friend was right

" your right Tikki I shouldn't worry, if he really does love me he wouldn't care that I'm a clumsy girl that's to kind for her own good"

"Way to go" Tikki said " now it's getting late you should go to bed, you've got a big day tomorrow"

"Ok" Marinette said "see you in the morning, good night"

"Good night"

Marinette walked to her bed and tucked herself in.

"Tomorrow is going to be a good day"

As the lights went out both Marinette and Tikki fell in a deep sleep.

 **Next part will be coming out soon.**

 **Thank you for the awesome reviews, I am sorry again that it is short I am very busy with getting ready for school and stuff like that.**

 **I am redoing some parts now and than because this is only a draft, I'm hoping I can do something with this fic in the future.**


End file.
